


Carpe Mane (Seize the Morning)

by TasteTheRainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a morning person. Jensen is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Mane (Seize the Morning)

There are a lot of things that Jared likes about mornings: the crisp smell of the air while it's still fresh, the deserted streets around the house when he runs, the perfect quiet that's only interrupted by the occasional bird or early commuter, the way the rising sun glints on the dew and makes the grass look like it's sparkling. That last one he doesn't so much admit out loud, but he loves it nonetheless.

The best part of the morning, though, is that Jensen hates it. 

When Jared's alarm goes off, he whines like a nine-year-old being told he has to get up for school. Jared rolls over to turn it off and Jensen always pulls a little harder at his arm to bring him back to that place in the mattress where they both slot together so perfectly. Jensen hums in the back of his throat when Jared kisses his shoulder and begins the nearly impossible task of extricating himself from the covers. Once his feet make contact with the floor, Jensen burrows into the blankets, throws them over his head and finds his way back to sleep before Jared can make it out the door.

This morning, he muttered something under his breath about insanity and punching morning in the head. It took everything Jared had not to crawl right back into bed with him at that statement.

It's a nice morning, a little chilly but there's not a single cloud in the sky, so Jared leaves the dogs in the backyard and stops off in the kitchen for a water bottle, drains half of it in one, long gulp before he runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reaches the top. 

Jensen was buried in a mountain of covers when Jared left but now he's stretched out over most of the bed, nothing but a thin gray sheet draped haphazardly over his hips. Jesus, a guy could get used to this, Jared thinks as he leans against the door jam to watch. It's a pretty stunning visual, to say the least.

Both of his feet are hanging over the end of the bed and his right leg is bent at the knee and curved out toward the edge of the bed, fine blonde hairs catching the sunlight that pours through the sheer curtains. The bow of his legs is obvious when he's wearing jeans, but the striation of the thick muscles in his thighs is not. What Jared wouldn't give to just walk over and sink his teeth into that expanse of pale skin.

He forces himself to ignore the way Jensen's dick tents the corner of the sheet covering it and instead lets his gaze linger on the trail of hair that leads to his navel, the cut of his hip bones and the way the fingers of his left hand rest lazily against his lower abdomen. When he murmurs something and scratches that place, Jared's afraid he's going to be found out. He wouldn't exactly mind it if Jensen woke up right now, but he's not done looking just yet.

He takes inventory of the smattering of freckles that cover his chest and the way his nipples pebble in the brisk morning air, imagines taking one of them between his teeth and the way Jensen always gives a half-laugh, half-moan while he arches into Jared's mouth. The mental image of running his tongue over Jensen's nipple has his cock rapidly filling with interest so Jared forces himself to get back to the visual tour at hand.

Face turned toward the window, Jared gets an unobstructed view of Jensen's neck and shoulder. The curve of it, the junction between the two, is his favorite place to bite when he's got Jensen on his hands and knees, and his favorite place to kiss when Jensen's legs are wrapped around Jared's hips. Jensen has a lot of really stellar body parts but that's definitely one of Jared's top five.

He has one arm thrown up over his head, his face so serene that Jared wishes he had a camera. Even with the stubble that lines his jaw and the few gray hairs that are starting to peek through around his temples, he looks young and carefree right now. It's easy to pretend that he never worries or stresses about anything when his face is so smooth and relaxed like this. 

The bottom line is that Jensen is pretty damn beautiful and Jared is pretty damn lucky. Just because he doesn't say it a lot, that doesn't make it any less true.

“You gonna get over here or just creep in the doorway all mornin'?” Jensen drawls, voice rough and sleep-soaked, without opening his eyes.

“I'm sweaty,” Jared warns him, pulling his tee shirt over his head before he pushes his shorts down. He crawls onto the bed, smirking a little at the way Jensen's thighs fall further open to accommodate him as if on instinct. “Probably kinda stink.”

“Smell manly,” is Jensen's slurred response, lips responding to Jared's first morning kiss. “Like ya slippery,” he adds, hands blindly brushing over the line of Jared's back. He smiles when Jared shivers. “You cold or somethin'?”

It won't be enough for long but for right now, Jared likes covering Jensen's body with his own, lazily rubbing his cock hard against Jensen's hip while he works his mouth over that spot on his shoulder. “Kinda hot,” he answers when he bothers to pull his lips back from Jensen's sleep-warmed skin.

“Mmm,” Jensen moans as he stretches against Jared's body. “Feels good,” he whispers, breath hot against the side of Jared's face.

For awhile, the room is quiet save for the sounds of their breathing and occasional groaning. When Jensen starts to roll his hips in something resembling a rhythm, Jared slides a hand over the curve of his ass.

He jerks back in surprise when he finds Jensen open and wet beneath his fingers. “D'you do this yourself?” It's a stupid question but Jared really wasn't expecting it so his brain might be short-circuiting a little as his index finger slides easily into and back out of Jensen's hole. 

“Nope,” Jensen answers dryly, finally prying one eye open. Jared suspects that's because he can't raise his eyebrow in that way that says he thinks Jared's an idiot and keep it closed at the same time. “Invited that weird guy across the street over to do it for me.”

Jared chuckles and shuts him up with a kiss as he eases two fingers in and then pulls them back. He swallows Jensen's needy breath while he continues to play at his own languid pace. “So fuckin' hot,” he gasps when he finally tears his mouth from Jensen's, sucking back desperately needed air. “God, Jensen, you don't even know.” 

As usual, Jensen answers that statement with a smirk, his eyes meeting Jared's with dark intent. He knows damn well what he does to Jared but at least he has the decency not to point that out right now. “Come on, man. Stop dickin' around and fuck me already.” His voice hitches on the plea as he brings on leg around to pull Jared closer. “Need it,” he adds, teeth pulling at Jared's ear.

They both growl against each other's shoulders as Jared sinks into Jensen's ass with one push. Holding himself up on his arms, Jared stills for a second to give them both time to adjust. It doesn't seem to matter how many times they do this, the perfect heat and the press of Jensen's ass around his dick almost sets Jared off every time. 

By the time he calms himself down enough, Jensen is already thrusting against him. “Calm down, man, we'll get there.” It's Jared's turn to smirk and Jensen just rolls his eyes and digs his fingers into Jared's sides in lieu of a response. “Oh,” he goes on, “the coffee shop put up the pumpkin spice sign this morning.”

He doesn't know if the “oh fuck,” Jensen hisses is because of the coffee he loves so much and waits all year for, or the way Jared is starting to fuck him a little harder, but Jensen's eyes almost roll back in his head. He wraps both legs around Jared's hips and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touch. “Man, I love the sound of your voice but if you don't shut up and fuck the hell outta me, I'm gonna kill you. Okay?”

Jared stills completely, repositioning himself on his knees while he tilts his head in consideration. He rubs his hands over Jensen's thighs until he's fairly sure Jensen is going to try to kick him, and then he nods in concession. “Fair enough,” he winks, grabbing Jensen's ass in both hands and lifting him up just enough to fuck into him. It's a brutal angle that has him gripping the sheets pressing his head so far into the mattress Jared is afraid it might get stuck.

From the corner of his eye, Jared sees one of the pillows bounce off the edge of the bed but he can't be bothered to think about it for long because Jensen starts begging and cursing loudly, an endless litany of filth that never ceases to drive Jared out of his mind. 

He shifts enough to hold Jensen's hip with one hand and wraps the other around his dick, stripping it hard and fast while Jensen calls him a _motherfucker_ in one breath and a _cock god_ in the next. Jared would laugh, because Jensen never makes much sense at this point, but then he's coming all over Jared's hand and his chest, and it's not so much funny as it is too hot for words.

Even as his shoulders relax back into the mattress, Jensen clenches and flexes his legs around Jared's waist. Eyes half open, he meets Jared's gaze and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “God, yeah,” he manages to smile while he's struggling to catch something more than a shallow breath. 

It's the blissed out, completely happy look on his face that finally hits Jared. His fingers dig into Jensen's hips, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip so hard he thinks he might bleed, before he can't hold back anymore.

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen groans under Jared's shout of relief. “So. Jesus,” he gasps, catching the back of Jared's neck as he falls forward, “Come here.” 

He lets Jared roll onto his back and follows him over, half draped across his side as he thrusts his tongue into Jared's mouth, kissing him until Jared thinks he's going to suffocate, until he has to push him off to keep from dying.

When Jared can open his eyes again, Jensen is smiling at the ceiling, thumbs tapping a rhythm against his chest. Turning his head against the pillow, he says, “You should shower.” Jared waits for some crack about how he reeks from his morning run so he's surprised when Jensen adds, “Then your perky morning ass can go get me pumpkin spice coffee while I take mine.”

Jared grabs another kiss and nods, waiting for the feeling to return to his limbs before he agrees, watching the way Jensen's eyes light up while he reaches for the remote and flips through the channels on the television Jared had mounted to the opposite wall a few months ago.

A few years ago, when they had just started dating, Jared told Chad that he wasn't sure how it was going to work with Jared loving mornings so much and Jensen hating them so thoroughly. Turns out, he had nothing to worry about; this routine that they've settled into is working out just fine.


End file.
